


Of Lies and Men

by Villainshavemorefun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainshavemorefun/pseuds/Villainshavemorefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is offered a sought after position at Hogwarts working alongside Severus Snape, who in the ten years since the war has become a completely different man. A man that Hermione never realized she had so much in common with. What does this mean for her marriage to Ron?</p><p>*I own nothing. I only borrow ;)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly ten years since Hermione Granger, now Hermione Weasley, had stood outside the gates of Hogwarts castle. Ten years since she fought in The Battle of Hogwarts and became a decorated war hero with a cushy job working for the Ministry of Magic. She had been the youngest department head the Department of Magical Creatures had ever seen and she was excellent at playing liaison between wizardkind and all manner of potentially dangerous creatures. She became especially talented at working with the Goblins, as she had worked alongside Bill Weasley to restore and revamp Gringotts after the war. Now she stood facing both the unknown, and the familiar. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward and felt the wards caress her as she set out up the path to the castle entrance, her trunk and Crookshanks travel basket floating in front of her.

* * *

 

Three weeks ago, a letter had arrived on heavy Hogwarts parchment, written in black spiky lettering and carried by a jet black owl. Hermione and Ron Weasley, her husband and keeper for the Chudley Cannons, had both almost dropped their toast in shock at it's arrival and Crookshanks, Hermione's familiar, was swishing his tail angrily at the intrusion. Neither had heard from Headmaster Severus Snape since Hermione had performed the spellwork that would ultimately lead to his survival of Nagini's attack. She hadn't expected a note of gratitude or even acknowledgement and she found herself quite shocked to see his handwriting nearly a decade after.

“Well go on then love, open it. What does Snape have to say do you think?”

“I guess we'll find out, won't we.” She shook the parchment leaf out of the envelope and almost instantly clasped her hand to her mouth as she continued to read through a misty film of tears. Ron got up and attempted to comfort his now sobbing wife by gently rubbing her shoulders.

“Hermione? Love? What is it?” She didn't say a word, but held out the letter out for him to read.

 

“Dear Mrs. Hermione Weasley,

I write this letter both to inform you of some news and to issue a request. First and foremost I must regretfully inform you that Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has fallen ill and passed on. At her request there was to be no funeral as she did not want sadness surrounding her death and she is to be buried in her home town, a small wizarding hamlet just outside of Glasgow Scotland. I know the two of you were close at one time and I know reading this must be difficult for you and it is for that reason I do truly apologize for my timing in my request. I would like to offer you the post of Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts as well as taking over Minerva's post as Transfiguration Professor. I know you have a job at the Ministry and therefore understand if you decline, however I must inform you that Minerva bade me make this request personally as she always felt you were the brightest witch of the age. If you are amenable to this request please let me know by return owl as soon as you are able.

My Sincerest Condolences,

Severus Snape”

 

Ron finished reading, his mouth agape.

“Poor Professor McGonagall. So Snape wants you to be Deputy Headmistress...Merlin Hermione that was one hell of a loaded letter. What do you think?” His blue eyes were focused on her. She could feel them almost boring into her.

“I-I don't know. I mean, on one hand I do enjoy my job at the Ministry, but on the other I would love to be able to return to Hogwarts after all these years. Oh Ronald, I just don't know. What do you think?”

“Well, I am gone a lot training for Quidditch and I know you hate being here alone so much, and I know how much you loved the school and how much you looked up to Professor McGonagall. Maybe it's time for you to go back and try something different?”

 _Ron's right,_ Hermione thought to herself. _He's gone so much and when he is here, I feel so disconnected. Maybe taking some time for myself to do something else would do our marriage some good._

“Perhaps you're right. I think it could be a good experience. I think I will write him back right away and let him know I'll accept.” The black owl that had been waiting patiently on the sill, flew back in and landed gently beside Hermione's plate on the table, waiting to be sent on his way again. “Here you go.” She said handing him a piece of her bacon before going to her study to write her return letter.

 

“Dear Headmaster Snape,

I am most devastated to hear of the passing of Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. She meant a great deal to me during my time at school and after. I would like to graciously accept the positions detailed in your letter. Please owl me with the date I must arrive at the school so I can begin arranging transport.

Sincerest Thanks,

Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley”

 

She rolled up the scroll and attached it to the owl's leg, watching as it spread it's giant wings and flew out her dining room window.

“Well love, now that that's settled, I have to go meet the mates for a practice. Love you.” Ron said as he kissed Hermione on the top of the head.

“Can't you skip practice just this once Ronald? Perhaps we could spend the day together? We haven't really spent any real time together in weeks.” She realized she was clinging on to his arm and quickly let go. She was heartbroken at the news of her former head of house's passing and needed physical comfort and it had been so long since Ron had shown her any kind of real intimacy.

“You know I can't Hermione. Quidditch is my job and if we don't practice we don't win matches. Sorry babe. I'll be home later tonight though, and we can do something then maybe.” Hermione only nodded as he walked out the door. As usual she would hold it together until after he was gone. The tears stung her eyes but she held them back. First things first, she had a letter of resignation to write. She headed into her study, and began writing to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic. Crookshanks climbed into her lap and purred loudly.

“Thank you Crooks.” She said scratching him behind the ears. “I only wish my husband was as comforting as you are.” Hermione sighed and got to work.

* * *

 Hermione felt the tingle of magic in the air as she walked the winding path to the entrance of the school. It was shortly after dusk and the sky was a beautiful shade of purple. She couldn't hold back her smile as she let it envelop her. She could have sent for a carriage drawn by thestrals, or she could have arranged an apparition point within the wards, but she felt the walk would do her good, clear her thoughts. She had fought with Ron before she left and was feeling lonelier than ever. Hermione had hoped he would want to spend the day together before she left for three months, but once again he said he could not get out of practice and they would spend time together when she came home over Christmas break. _Is this what marriage is supposed to be?_ She thought to herself. _Always doing separate things? Never making time for each other?_ It was times like these that she wished she had been able to contact her mother. After the war, she had tried to repair her parents memories, but it turned out she was such a skilled witch that the obliviate charm she had cast was impenetrable. She had reluctantly returned to Britain, leaving her parents behind in Australia where they seemed to be quite happy in their new lives.

 

“I could have sent for a carriage Mrs. Weasley had you notified me you had arrived.” Snape's smooth voice came to her from the darkness ahead and made her jump and point her wand in his direction before she realized it was him and lowered it.

“I-I'm sorry Headmaster, you startled me. I thought a walk might be nice, Sir.”

“I understand. I was notified of your entrance through the wards and came down to make sure you were alright. And please, we are colleagues now. You may call me Severus.” He had stepped in beside her and they were walking side by side.

“Thank you,” She paused. “Severus.” His name sounded foreign coming from her lips, but this new found familiarity with him felt nice.

“I see you still have the same familiar from your third year. What was his name again?” Hermione looked over at the formidable man dressed all in black and quirked an unseen eyebrow. If someone had told her years ago that she would be walking in quiet conversation with none other than Severus Snape she would have thought them confunded and in need of the Hospital Wing, or perhaps even St. Mungo's.

“His name is Crookshanks. He's part Kneazle.”

“Ah, yes. Perfect for a familiar. They have very long lifespans, Kneazles.”

“Severus, may I ask you a question?”

“I'm sure you will ask me many Mrs. Weasley.” His tone was light and she knew he was lightly poking fun at her inquisitive nature.

“Please, call me Hermione.” She took a breath. “ Why was I chosen for Deputy Headmistress? I can understand Transfiguration professor, but there are so many other teachers that I'm sure would have been excellent in the post.”

“Do you not feel yourself worthy to help me run this school...Hermione?” It was the first time she had ever heard her first name spoken by him and she found it sounded quite pleasant.

“I wouldn't say that. I know that despite my younger age my credentials are excellent, however I lack the experience of the others.”

“True. There are others who are more experienced teachers than yourself. They however weren't recommended by Minerva. Nor were they recommended by myself.”

“Y-you? You recommended me as well?” Hermione found herself feeling stunned by this revelation. She thought, despite her saving his life that he hated her. Although....she had never thought of this before. “A life debt.” She said it quietly but he heard it and his demeanour turned icy.

“You think I would recommend you for a high ranking position at Hogwarts just to fulfil a life debt? I had no such thought in mind when I selected you, though I am disappointed to know that you thought so. And Mrs. Weasley, it would appear that, though you are the brightest witch of the age, there are things you do not understand. A life debt is an ancient magic that would not be fulfilled by something as pedestrian as a job offer.” His tone reminded her of when he was her teacher and he ridiculed her for being a know-it-all, and his use of her surname rather than her first was clearly deliberate. _Great. I'm not even in the building yet and I have screwed up already._

“I am truly sorry that I even thought that. You're right. I clearly do not understand how a life debt works or if we even have one and I am incredibly sorry to have offended you. I just thought that you...hated me. Therefore I couldn't understand why you would have considered me for a position of this magnitude that would require us to work so closely together.” Hermione noticed the iciness had dissipated once more.

“It is alright. I am sorry that you thought I hated you. Though sometimes I found your over eagerness annoying, I actually would have rather praised you than punished you. Your muggleborn status prevented me from doing so publicly, given the persona I was obliged to portray.”

Hermione had never thought about this. Of course he couldn't have been nice to a muggleborn Gryffindor that was best friends with The Chosen One.

“Thank you for telling me that. I can't believe I never even thought of that. How naive am I?” She laughed lightly.

“No, I was just an excellent actor.” He was smiling at her. Severus Snape was actually smiling and it didn't even resemble a grimace. It was nice to see on him, even if it was rather disconcerting.

 

As they approached the doors of the Entrance Hall, they opened automatically as if they felt the presence of the Headmaster returning.

“Shall I show you to the Deputy quarters? You're a little late to have dinner with all of the staff, but if you would like I can have the elves make something for us and have it sent to our office? I was busy making preparations and didn't get the chance to eat either.” He was continuing to shock her with his pleasantness. So this is what a relaxed Severus Snape was like. It was slightly unnerving.

“I would love both, thank you Severus.”

 

They walked quietly to an entrance blocked by a suit of armour, just beside the hidden staircase for the Head's office.

“This is your quarters. The password is currently 'Godric Gryffindor' but the suit of armour will prompt you for your next password once it recognizes you as the new Deputy Head.”

Hermione stepped up to the armour and confidently stated the password. As the metal of the armour clanged with it's movement, she heard a voice request a password change. She thought of the first thing that came to mind. “Crookshanks.” The armour nodded in acceptance.

“Are you okay with the fact that I now know the entrance password to your private chambers?” Snape had a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She hadn't even thought of him knowing.

“I don't see any issue with it. I trust you.” Hermione smiled back at him. _I never thought I would see the day where I would have a cordial conversation with this man, let alone be smiling at and smirking at each other. Am I even awake? Did I fall asleep on the train here?_ She thought.

“Well, Hermione. Go ahead and unpack and get settled. I will be waiting for you in an hour in the Head's office. The password is Orchidus Nocturnus. Welcome back to Hogwarts.” He turned and was gone in a swish of robes and Hermione began to climb the staircase that had once belonged to her head of house.

 

“Go ahead Crooks. This is home now.” Hermione said opening his travel crate. He meowed and stretched before taking off to wander around and get acquainted. “My goodness it's quite...plain in here...” She said to no one in particular, marvelling at the white walls, countertops, and even furniture! She suddenly had a thought. “I would like black granite counters.” She said aloud and watched as right before her eyes the counters changed. She grinned, this was amazing! Custom decor spells! “I would like a black plush leather sectional with a chaise lounge at the end.” The furniture transformed before her eyes. She went room to room changing the fabrics, wall colours, and making sure she had the bedroom of her dreams. Lilac coloured walls, four poster bed with lush plum coloured fabrics and shelves everywhere full of books. Checking the time, Hermione realized she only had a half hour before she was expected to be upstairs for dinner. Rather than the soak in the jacuzzi tub she had planned, a quick shower in the oversized stand up shower would have to suffice.

 

With ten minutes remaining, Hermione threw some sleekeazy's hair potion in her curly light brown and blonde highlighted hair in order to tame it, and quickly applied her makeup. She didn't know why she was making such a big deal about her appearance tonight, perhaps it had to do with this being a new start for her, but she made sure her smokey eye was flawless and topped it off with a tiny amount of pale peach lipstick that matched her skin tone perfectly. She dressed in a classy burgundy muggle top and dark denim skinny jeans complete with matching heels and bounded down the steps and over to the guarded stairs of the Head's office.

“Orchidus Nocturnus.” She said with as much confidence as she could muster and stepped onto the moving circular staircase.

 

Severus was waiting at the top of the staircase for her, and for the first time, she fully took him in. He looked much healthier than he ever did when he was her Professor, and his hair no longer appeared greasy and lank. She had fully expected him to be in his usual black button up robes, but instead was shocked to notice he was wearing muggle jeans and a long sleeved black v-neck shirt. Hermione couldn't help but notice the way his muscles filled out the shirt, and as she perused him, she lingered on the scar tissue about his neck. It appeared he had no qualms about showing it off now. It was a mark of a survivor. _Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley...this man was once your teacher! Stop noticing how he fills out a shirt! And for Merlin's sake you're a married woman not a teenager with hormones!_ She thought to herself but despite that she felt her cheeks redden. She never would have thought that she would even remotely consider the potions master attractive, but here she was.

“Good evening Hermione.” He held his hand out to her to help her off the top step. And he was smirking. _Oh Merlin's beard he noticed! He noticed me looking at him!_ She was practically yelling at herself in her head.

“Good evening Severus.” She let him lead her into the office that had once been Dumbledore's. It looked much larger and there were now two desks on either side of the room, facing each other. In the middle was a pop up bistro style table that was surely not usually there, and had most likely been brought for them by the elves. “Wow, things have certainly changed.” She turned on the spot taking it all in.

“It has. I hope it's to your taste, if not we can certainly change things so you are more comfortable.”

“No, it's perfect. I just never thought I would sit in this office. I only ever saw it once during my time at Hogwarts.” Hermione made her way over to the table and sat down as Severus pulled the chair out for her. As he sat, food magically appeared like it always had in the Great Hall, except this time there was only what looked like spaghetti bolognese and garlic bread, and to her surprise a bottle of elf made wine. It was almost as if the elves were trying to make their dinner more romantic than it should have been. _Perhaps they just feel he is lonely and should have someone and he ordered for two, maybe they thought it was a date._

“I hope you like pasta, I wasn't sure but I thought it may have been a fairly safe bet. And I always like to have a glass of wine with dinner.” He waved his hand over the bottle. It uncorked and began self-pouring two glasses. “Besides, it's your first night back in the castle, why not have a decent meal.”

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. This certainly was not the Severus she remembered, and if she were to owl Harry or Ron and tell them about it they might think her insane. In fact, she was finding it almost unnerving. How much weight had been on his shoulders during the time of Voldemort? How much influence did that have over who he was then? Is this how he would have been if it hadn't been for the manipulations of Voldemort and Dumbledore?

“I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking I've been bewitched.” He chuckled! Actually chuckled! _He's a Legilimens, he could have read ALL those thoughts you've had since the staircase and probably thinks you're an idiot now! An idiot school girl come to play headmistress! I must remember to occlude from now on._ “And in case your thinking I used legilimency on you, I didn't. And seeing your eyes go wide just now tells me you're thinking I am delving into your mind and I assure you Hermione I would do no such thing. I find I have very little use for that skill now. I promise you to never do that to you without your permission.”

“I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this side of you.” Hermione sipped her wine slowly. “Like, I never thought I would come up here and see you in muggle clothing!” He laughed, and it was a much lighter sound than she would have expected.

“I changed a lot after the war. Passing those memories onto Potter freed me from them. I was able to regain control of my life again. With Dumbledore and Voldemort gone, I was finally allowed to be my own person. It's amazing how much lighter a person becomes when they don't have to play double agent.” He sipped his own wine. “It's been ten years, and you are now my equal not my student. I still scare the hell out of the students don't you worry. That hasn't changed.”

 

They both laughed and fell into light conversation as they ate. She learned that he hadn't had much interest in dating, preferring to discover what a life of true freedom entailed and in turn he learned that Ron was away too much to really be able to start a family, and with her travels for her own position in the Ministry they had never thought about it, though she wasn't entirely opposed to the idea. They talked about current events, what had changed about Hogwarts, and discovered that they liked a lot of the same things where art, literature and music were concerned. They didn't realize the elves were continually replenishing the wine and before long had gone through four bottles.

“Oh Merlin! Severus, there are four empty bottles here!” Hermione giggled. She was quite drunk and was very flushed.

“I didn't even realize...and look at the time...it's well after one in the morning! We should probably part ways and head to our chambers. I'll escort you.” He held his hand out and Hermione took it, standing and immediately stumbling forward, knocking them both over onto the floor. She was sprawled out on top of him, her face mere inches from his and his arms were wrapped around her. Her leg was between his and she suddenly flushed, realizing this was the closest she had been to any man in months. Her husband included. Hermione jumped up quickly.

“Oh Merlin's beard I am so sorry! I lost my balance!” She could not have been more horrified. Her first night in the castle and she had fallen on top of Severus Snape! Who, she suddenly noticed, was laughing hard as he got up off the floor and dusted himself off.

“No harm done, but I think it is definitely time for bed.” He offered his hand once more and helped her onto the moving staircase, steadying her so she didn't fall. Severus released her as they stepped off the bottom step. “Will you be okay to make it to your chambers alone now?”

“Yes, thank you Severus. I'm sorry I made a fool of myself.”

“I didn't think you made a fool of yourself. Have a good night Hermione. See you tomorrow? I assume you'll come to the staff room for breakfast in the morning?”

“Of course. Wait, staff room?”

“Yes, we don't use the Great Hall when there are no students. Just doesn't make any sense to do so. Breakfast is at ten. See you then.” He smiled and turned to walk away. She watched him walk down the hall and stop at a painting of a giant bat. He said something she could not hear and it swung forward to permit him entrance to his private chambers.

“Of course he would pick a bat painting. He has more of a sense of humour than I would have thought.” She laughed as she spoke her password and entered her own chambers.

* * *

 

_“You scored a T on your potions essay Miss Granger.” Professor Snape's velvety smooth voice spoke from the shadows of the dungeon classroom._

_“B-but that's not possible!” Her voice was high with shock. “I worked so hard.” Tears sat on her long eyelashes threatening to fall._

_“Apparently not hard enough.” Slowly he came out from behind his desk and into the light. He was dressed in the v-neck shirt and jeans he had been wearing that evening. Hermione looked down at herself and was shocked to see she was wearing her Gryffindor uniform!_

_“Perhaps there is something we can do about it? Perhaps a private study session?” He was approaching her with a lascivious look on his face._

_“W-what do you mean Sir?”_

_“Good, I like when you call me Sir. That will definitely gain you points with me, but first Miss Granger, I think you should be punished for your abysmal performance. Come.” He beckoned for her to approach him as he seated himself on a chair he had just conjured. Hermione decided it was best not to argue and approached slowly. She was not expecting him to grab her waist and throw her over his knees._

_“W-what the hell d-do you think you're doing?” She yelped and squirmed trying to get off of his lap, but to no avail. He was considerably stronger than her. His hands slid up the backs of her legs until he was just under the hem of her skirt._

_“I am giving you a way to earn extra credit. Or perhaps you wish your essay mark to stay the same?”_

_Hermione was in shock. She was not the kind of girl who would sleep with a professor for grades, but she couldn't handle the shame of getting a T on an essay either. “Y-you won't tell anyone will you, Sir?”_

_“Not a soul. Shall we begin? And Miss Granger? You are to call me Sir and speak only when spoken to. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes, Sir.” Tears were falling down her cheeks but she steeled herself. If this is what she needed to do to pass potions, she would do it._

 

_Severus caressed her thighs and buttocks as he raised her kilt. “My my, what a naughty Gryffindor we are. No knickers under our school kilt. That may warrant an extra punishment for uniform violations.” He stroked across her milky white ass cheek before slapping it hard with his hand. Hermione gasped at the sensation. It stung, and she was shocked that her professor was treating her this way, but she found herself growing wet with anticipation of the next smack. As if reading her mind, he rained another several slaps upon her creamy flesh until she was whimpering and her flesh was the colour of a tomato. She felt him trail a finger between her folds and bit her lip at how good it felt._

_“It would appear the little Gryffindor princess is much more of a slut than she lets on. Soaking wet from her punishment. Did you enjoy your spanking Miss Granger?”_

_Shame coloured her cheeks but she knew she must answer honestly or have him pull it from her mind with legilimency anyway.“Yes, Sir.”_

_He teased her opening with his finger. “Would you like me to punish you some more?” His voice was like sex personified._

_“Yes, Sir.” She mewled as he touched her. He toyed with her opening and she could almost feel his smirk as she pooled in his hand._

_“Yes, it would seem we are a little slut aren't we?” He withdrew his hand and tasted her juices.”Mmm, you're very tasty my little minx.” Suddenly he brought his hand down on her already red and punished behind. She hissed in pleasure-pain. Blow after blow, he reddened her cheeks until he was sure she would not be able to sit comfortably for the rest of the week. He could smell her arousal and was dying to bury himself in her. “Good girl Miss Granger, you did well”_

_“Thank you, Sir.”_

_“Shall I reward you for doing so well with your first spanking?”_

_“If it pleases you, Sir.” She was shaking and shivering with need and silently prayed her reward would be something resulting in an orgasm._

_“Well, well, it would appear my little Gryffindor slut is learning quite quickly.” He lifted her gently off his lap. “Undress. Everything goes but the kilt and do it slowly.”_

_Hermione did as she was told. She even added a little striptease. When she was naked except for the kilt, she knelt in front of him to wait for further instructions. She wasn't sure how she knew what to do, but his expression told her he enjoyed it all the same. She felt the ground soften slightly under her knees and knew Severus had cast a spell for her comfort._

_“You look so delightfully delectable kneeling in front of me like that Miss Granger. Shall we put that know-it-all mouth to good use?”_

_“Yes, Sir.”_

_He waved his hand and his clothing seemed to evaporate. She couldn't help but admire his wandless magic. She looked at him and took in his muscular body, his perfectly placed chest hair, the trail of body hair leading down his belly and ending at his well groomed pubic hair. Just below that was the most impressive cock she had ever laid eyes on. He was easily nine inches, and appeared to be almost two inches wide._

_“Like what you see?”_

_“Yes, Sir.” She licked her lips and saw his cock twitch. She leaned forward and slowly brought him into her mouth. She felt him fist his hands in her curly mane and guide her up and down his generous length. She started off slowly, taking him into her throat and...she gagged._

_“It's okay Miss Granger, try again.”_

_She lowered herself again and took him a little further down before she gagged again. She relaxed her throat muscles and tried again and again until she was able to take his full length without the slightest reaction from her gag reflex. Professor Snape leaned back in the chair and tilted his head back, enjoying her ministrations. She bobbed up and down flicking her tongue along his shaft as she went. She popped him out of her mouth and tongued his head licking up the dew drop of pre-cum that formed there. When his balls began tightening he pulled her off of him by the hair and stroked her face gently._

_“You did a great job Miss Granger. You are well on your way to an acceptable mark on your essay.”_

_“Acceptable, Sir?”_

_“Let me guess, you were hoping for an Outstanding?”_

_Hermione looked at her feet and nodded._

_“You will have to do a lot more than that to earn an Outstanding. Sit on my desk with your legs spread.”_

_She did as she was asked. She even hiked her kilt in order to afford him a better view._

_“My my, what a beautiful, pink, soaking wet pussy you have.” He was standing less than a foot away from her. “What would you like me to do to it slut?”_

_“I-I want you to give me an o-orgasm, Sir.” Hermione answered, trembling._

_“An orgasm? Just one? And how would you like me to give it to you Miss Granger?”_

_“I-I would like y-you to choose, Sir.”_

_Severus grinned. Who would have guessed the Gryffindor prude would be such a quick study in the ways of submission?_

_“As you wish.” He dipped his head between her thighs and parted her lips agonizingly slowly with the tip of his tongue. Hermione arched her back in pleasure..._

 

...and woke up. It had been a dream. Hermione was rather stunned to notice that she was covered in a sheen of sweat and, upon further exploration, that she was wetter than she had ever been. All from a dream. The worst part was it was a dream about a man other than her husband. A man she now had to spend every day with. She looked over at the large antique clock in her room and discovered it was only eight thirty. She had more than enough time to take care of herself before getting up and ready for breakfast. She slid her hand down her body until it reached the heat of her core. She stroked her swollen nub slow at first and then faster and faster until she was panting and dipping her fingers in and out of herself. She couldn't help but replay the dream in her head as she brought herself to orgasm. Was it considered cheating if you masturbated to the thought of another man? It was only a dream right? She didn't want to think about it, and so she got up and decided to soak in the jacuzzi tub before heading to breakfast with her new fellow staff.

 


	2. Chapter 2

               Hermione drained the Jacuzzi and stepped out onto her newly conjured fluffy bath mat and wrapped herself in a thick luxe towel. She picked up her wand and cast a tempus charm and discovered she still had a little more than an hour before breakfast. _Lots of time to get ready_ she thought to herself as she reached for her favourite muggle skin cream. It smelled like chocolate covered strawberries and made her skin as soft as velvet. She had tried similar potions from the wizarding world but had never found one that came close to this one. Once she was finished, she applied a generous amount of sleekeazy's hair potion and cast a drying spell over her hair. Ron preferred her hair straight even though she never felt like it suited her, so she decided to style it into loose and manageable curls instead. Hanging her towel on the rack beside the oversized shower, she walked stark naked from the bathroom, into her bedroom walk-in closet. It felt freeing to be able to do whatever she wanted and she relished in the feeling of freedom and tranquility that washed over her as she gently fingered the fabrics of various items in her closet. Her eye was drawn to a silk blouse she had bought ages ago but never worn. Hermione had picked it up in a little muggle shop in London, and when Ron had seen it he scoffed and told her he didn’t want his wife sporting a “Slytherin coloured” shirt, so she had put it in her closet and forgotten about it. She hadn’t even realized she had packed it. Hermione smirked to herself as she pulled it out of her closet and set it aside. Next she selected a black pinstripe high waisted pencil skirt and thigh high stockings to go with it. Finally she picked out her new, and very sexy, lace bra and panty set that she had bought for a weekend away she was supposed to go on with Ron before she left for her Headmistress post. These too were never worn as Ron had cancelled that weekend due to Quidditch practice. Hermione chewed her lip as she looked down at the clothing selection in front of her. She wasn’t sure why she had chosen such fancy, not to mention sexy, clothing and told herself it was because she wanted to make a good first impression. Deep down a niggling voice told her it might have had a little something more to do with one co-worker in particular but she told the voice to shut up and went about getting ready as Crookshanks watched her from his basket.

                Hermione stood in front of her full length mirror perusing her appearance before she faced her new peers. The emerald blouse was undone just enough to reveal a peek of her ample cleavage while still remaining classy and was tucked into the high waisted skirt that amplified her curvaceous hips and the bottom she had done thousands of squats to perfect. She wore pinstripe and patent leather 3 inch heels and her makeup was subtle. Mascara darkened and curled her long eyelashes and paired with a neutral shimmer shadow combined to give her an almost doe eyed look. Satisfied, she slicked a tiny bit of peach gloss over her lips and whispered the sealing spell written on the bottle. This was a gloss created by a professional makeup artist in the wizarding world that would withstand eating, drinking, even kissing without smudging or transferring. It was definitely a favourite among young witches. She looked herself over one more time while casting a final tempus to check the time. 9:50am. Just enough time to make it to the staffroom for breakfast.  Not looking where she was going, she exited her quarters and immediately found herself flattened against a rather chiseled feeling chest.

                “My, my Miss Granger, it would appear you can’t keep from throwing yourself at me!” Severus Snape chuckled as he righted the very embarrassed witch. It didn’t help that he had used her maiden name and addressed her as Miss, just like he had done when she was in his classes, as suddenly the dream came flooding back to her and she almost had to squeeze her thighs together. She could feel the blush creeping up her chest, across her cheeks, and even, she was pretty certain, the tips of her ears! Hermione groaned and playfully swatted the hard chest in front of her.

                “It’s your own fault for standing in my doorway like that! I didn’t know you were there!” She heard the mortification in her voice and tried to steel herself against it.

Severus was still laughing. “It’s okay Hermione, I came down to see if you would like an escort to breakfast. I wasn’t sure you would know where the staff room was and wanted to make sure you were able to eat.” He stopped and looked her over, clearly he hadn’t got a good look at her while she was falling into him. “You look beautiful by the way.” He winked. “I like the colour.” Had Hermione not already been blushing she would have been now. She quickly scanned him and noticed he was dressed somewhat similarly to how he was yesterday, except the jeans were swapped out for tailored black slacks and he had a tight fitting, dark grey sweater on.

                “Thank you Severus. That was nice of you.” He proffered his bent elbow to her and she linked her arm through it, more than happy to allow him to lead her.

                “Did you sleep well, Hermione?” Severus asked as they walked the hallways. She was still having a hard time getting used to this new version of the professor. Especially his use of her first name.

                “Yes, I did. How about you?” She was glad he had told her he wouldn’t use legilimency against her since the dream was once again playing in her mind.

                “I did. Though I think perhaps that may have had something to do with the wine we drank.” Hermione felt him laughing against her and couldn’t get over how pleasant and normal this felt, walking with him like this.

                “Indeed. That may have had something to do with how I slept as well.”

 

                Severus stopped in front of a heavy, gilded door and untwined himself from Hermione’s arm. 

                “Doctores artis magicae.” He said to a suit of armor standing just beside the door. The door opened and Hermione was instantly greeted by the smell of sausages, bacon and toast and felt, more than heard, her stomach growl. There was light chatter throughout the room, but it all but stopped completely as the two entered. “I come baring our new Headmistress as appointed by myself and Minerva before her passing.” He guided Hermione out in front of him and everyone turned to stare at her. “Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley has graciously agreed to fill the post of Transfiguration professor as well as Deputy Headmistress.”

                Hermione nervously smiled at everyone around her. “Hello everyone, I very much look forward to working with all of you. Some of you are familiar, and some are not, but I am sure we will all get along famously.” The room erupted with sound again, this time however it was welcomes and hellos from the other staff in the room. She heard various congratulations and positive exclamations from around the room as the chatter returned and felt herself relax. That was, until she felt a hand gently touch the small of her back and breath against her ear.

                “I told you everyone would be happy to see you.” Severus whispered. Hermione only nodded. His small gesture had ignited something and she was waging a war in her head about it. “Come, let’s get some breakfast.” The hand pressed against her spine gently guided her to one of the many 4 person tables set up around the room. An empty table. Severus held out a chair for her and tucked it in as she sat. Hermione had to admit she wasn’t used to being treated like this. Ron was nice enough and had taken her to nice restaurants while they were dating, but he was never this old-world-gentlemanly and she was dismayed to find she was really enjoying it. Severus took the seat opposite her, and instantly plates appeared in front of them. She watched him as he settled down and leaned close to the plate. “I would like sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, and a carafe of coffee for the table.” He said to the empty piece of dishware. Seconds later everything he stated appeared, including the biggest coffee service she had ever seen.  Following his lead, Hermione leaned towards her plate as well.

                “Egg white omelette with spinach and light cheese and brown toast please.” And just like Severus’, her meal appeared on her plate. She knew it was the house elves in the Hogwarts kitchen that prepared the meals, but she was used to the buffet style of the great hall and had never placed an order like this.

                “No wonder you have the figure you do.” Severus said raising an eyebrow at her healthy breakfast. “Coffee?”

                “Thank you, and yes please.” She silently made a mental note that he had just complimented her figure.

                “How do you take it?” Severus asked as he poured them both coffee.

                “Black please.” He handed her the mug and she couldn’t help but notice he left his own black as well. “I see you have good taste in coffee.” She smirked.

                “Yes well, I must keep up the appearance of the scary professor don’t I? Even my coffee has to be black.” He winked again and she laughed aloud. Suddenly there was the sound of wings as a few owls swept in the open windows across the room. Hermione searched for the owl her and Ron shared, hoping that her husband would have thought to send her a message asking her how her first night in the castle went. Owls dropped newspapers at every table and a few letters but nothing for her. Her shoulders slumped and she went back to quietly eating her omelette. “Were you waiting for post?” Severus asked her. He was eyeing her and she knew he had noticed her disappointment.

                “I just thought perhaps Ronald would have sent me a note since today is my first full day back at Hogwarts.” Hermione could even hear the sadness in her own voice as she said it.

                Severus reached across the table and stroked a thumb across the top of the hand she had rested around her coffee cup. “Perhaps he did and it hasn’t arrived? Or possibly he is waiting til the end of the day and will reach you by floo? You do have a fireplace in your quarters as well as in our office. The castle would direct him to the right one.”

                “Perhaps you are right Severus.” Hermione replied trying to turn the corners of her lips up into a smile. “I’ll just have to keep an eye on the floo tonight.” He removed his hand from hers and they finished their meals in quiet companionship, though Hermione’s mind was anything but.

 

                After breakfast Severus offered to take Hermione on a guided tour of the castle from a staff perspective. All disappointment in Ron left her as she eagerly allowed him to take her by the arm again and guide her through the castle. She had read Hogwarts: A History so many times she could recite it word for word, and had spent quite a bit of time exploring, but seeing everything from a staff member perspective would be a completely different experience and she couldn’t hide her excitement.

                “I figured this might appeal to that mind of yours.” Severus chuckled at her eagerness.

                “Of course you would. You once called me, what was it again?” She teased

                “I do believe the term I used was ‘insufferable know-it-all’” He answered laughing. Severus showed her all of the secret passageways that allowed staff to make it from place to place within the castle easier, showed her where the various other staff quarters were in case she ever needed to locate any of them, and concluded the tour with a walk through the grounds together.

                “My goodness Severus, there was so much you showed me that I didn’t know! How did none of those passages ever appear on the Maurauder’s Map?”

                “Because students, no matter how advanced they may be, don’t always know more than professors. They’re warded so they can’t be plotted on any map.”

                “That is bloody brilliant! Thank you Severus for showing me all of this.”

                “You’re welcome Hermione. Watching your eyes light up at every new thing was a rare treat. There isn’t much you don’t know I suspect.” He chuckled. Hermione couldn’t get over this new version of Snape, or how much she enjoyed spending time with him. She stopped walking when they reached a tree near the black lake and took a deep breath of the air and a huge smile crossed her face.

                “Do you think we could stop and just sit here for a while? It’s such a nice day out.” She smiled and conjured a blanket for them to sit on. Severus nodded and helped her get situated. Once they were seated he conjured a patronus and sent it up to the school. “What was that for?”

                “You’ll see.” He said smiling. Moments later a picnic basket appeared before them.

                “Well, well Severus. How did you know I was feeling a bit hungry?”

                “We did a lot of walking and I thought it would be nice since we are sitting here to have our lunch al fresco.” He began unpacking the basket and Hermione just watched him. The movement of his hands indicated trained wandmanship as well as the fine movements and skills required for potion making. She never admitted it but she used to watch his hands all the time in classes.

                _I wonder how skilled those hands are in other ways besides potion making and spellcraft…he probably makes an entirely different kind of magic._ She noticed him smirking at her and suddenly wondered if he could have accidentally used legilimency. Her face instantly reddened to the colour of a Christmas poinsettia and she searched her brain for words to say. Any words. “I uh…this is…oh is that more wine?” She spluttered as she looked over the contents taken out of the basket.

                Severus laughed openly. “Are you flustered for some reason Miss Granger?” There it was again. His use of her maiden name. She realized he had stopped referring to her by her married name except for in his introduction to the staff, since their dinner. She wondered if there was something to that.

                “Why would you think I’m flustered _Professor Snape?_ ” She emphasized his title teasingly.

                “That’s Headmaster Snape, Miss Granger.” He winked. “And I ask if you’re flustered because your thoughts are scrambled and literally throwing themselves at me. I swear I’m not even trying to use legilimency, but for some reason it’s like your thoughts are forcing their way into my head.” Hermione’s mouth gaped open. “I’m not getting clear thoughts necessarily, but something about my hands?” He was full on smirking now.

                “I uh…uh…I was just…admiring how…oh for Merlin’s sake…I was thinking that your hands move like a well-crafted potioneer that’s all. It’s a compliment. You really shouldn’t be listening in on my thoughts you know.” She mock pouted and crossed her arms.

                “Believe me, Hermione I wasn’t trying. Like I said your thoughts were throwing themselves at me like they knew I would be able to hear them. So my hands move like a well-crafted potioneer do they?” He poured them each a small glass of white elf made wine. His face turned more serious suddenly and Hermione quirked an eyebrow. “I’m sorry Hermione I shouldn’t be teasing like this. I know how I must be coming across and we are not only colleagues but it’s been years since we last saw each other. Not to mention the fact that you are a married woman. I apologize if I have been…less than appropriate.”

                Hermione almost spit out her wine. If he only knew what SHE had been thinking and how less than appropriate HER thoughts were. She coughed and spluttered a little before gathering herself to respond. “I don’t think you’ve been inappropriate in any way Severus.” She covered his hand that was resting on the blanket with her own. “You’ve been nothing but hospitable, welcoming and kind to me. I wasn’t taking any of it as you being inappropriate. If anything, it is me who should apologize.”

                Severus’ eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Why would you need to apologize?”

                “Because. It is I that is married and I have been…flirtatious with you. I suppose it’s just rare for me to receive any kind of attention these days, especially male attention.” She clasped her hand over her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say that last part.

                “How could someone like you not be used to attention from men? Do you not know how you look? What about Ronald?”

                “Ron is…busy. He is gone a lot with Quidditch and when he is home he isn’t the most romantic of men. Don’t get me wrong he’s a good man and I love my husband but sometimes I wonder if this is what a marriage is supposed to be.” She paused. “I don’t know why I am spilling all this to you. I’m sorry Severus.”

                “No need to apologize. I would like to get to know you as the adult woman that you are now. We are co-running this school, we should be friends. I am sorry to hear that things aren’t how you would like them. As for how a marriage should be, I have no idea having never seen a happy one. My parents hated each other and the only love I ever knew loved someone else. I have since made my peace with Lily and now I am finally able to be happy and I just haven’t found anyone with whom I click. So many witches are only interested in my war hero status and it turns out they are just vapid celebrity seekers.” Hermione realized she was still holding the older man’s hand, and she squeezed it reassuringly.

                “The right woman is out there for you. You just need someone who is as smart as you are and can hold a proper conversation. I will say that is the one thing I almost wish I had held out for. Some days all Ron will talk about is Quidditch. He isn’t very interested in a lot of the things I am, such as the politics of the wizarding world as a whole and how it affects other magical creatures outside of the wizarding community.” Hermione paused for a moment. It was true. Her and Ron barely even talked about anything besides shallow conversation. It wasn’t until now, conversing with someone of the same intellectual status that she realized just how lonely she had been feeling. She felt dark eyes focused on her and she looked up and met them.

                “Are you okay Hermione? You look rather pale all of a sudden. I could escort you inside if you would like, or perhaps a change of subject?” Suddenly his thumb was caressing her face and wiping a tear she didn’t realize she had shed.

                “Oh my goodness, this is ridiculous! Sitting out here and crying! I am so sorry Severus you planned a lovely day and this picnic is lovely and I’m ruining it.”

                “You are most definitely not ruining anything. I feel for you that you are so unhappy. A woman like you deserves better than that.” He continued stroking her cheek. They were less than a foot apart and Hermione couldn’t help noticing the quickening of her pulse at his touch. If she was honest with herself she had never once felt that with Ron and she suddenly realized she married him because it was what was expected after the war and all she had wanted was comfort and familiarity. She had no parents, Harry had Ginny, and she just didn’t want to be alone. It shocked her that all it took was 24 hours away from Ron for her to realize all of this. “Hermione? Are you sure you’re okay?”

                “I-I’m alright I just…realized a few things and they hit me rather suddenly is all and I don’t really know what to do about it all.”

                “Do you mind if I ask what you realized?”

                “That my relationship with Ron has mostly been a lie. I love him but I don’t think I have ever truly been in love with him. He makes fun of me for my love of books, teases me about how much room they take up on the shelves, how he could put up more of his Quidditch trophies if I didn’t own so many. He never takes an interest in my work or anything. I-I don’t know what I’m going to do.” She put her head down and sobbed. Severus leaned her into him and held her close as she cried, stroking her back.

                “Hermione, love, it happens. People drift apart. I’m just sorry this all hit you at once. Were you not feeling this way before you came here?”

                “I-I-I was….but I thought maybe it was just a season our marriage was going through. Then here I am talking with you, and flirting and I’m finding myself happier than I have ever been and it’s not even been 48 hours! I’m a horrible person!” She was sobbing into Severus’ shoulder and her grief caused his heart to break for her. He tilted her chin to make her look at him.

                “Love, I think this has been coming for a long time and I don’t think it is about me. I think it is about you realizing that you deserve more than what he has been giving you. I really am sorry for my part in this. I shouldn’t have started a flirtation in the first place, like I said earlier. You’re a beautiful, incredibly talented witch, and I’ll admit I find you very attractive both mentally and physically, but you are married and I should be respecting that. I am sincerely sorry Hermione.” Hermione stopped crying and took a deep breath. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke.

 _This is crazy!_ She thought to herself. _You’ve been married to Ron for eight years, together for ten and one day with another man has you ready to bolt? What is it about THIS man?_ She felt herself leaning in towards Severus, her chin still in his grasp. He wasn’t moving away and before she could think through it any further, her lips were on his and his arms were wrapped around her pulling her closer. Her tongue darted out, tasting his lips and parting them. It felt like electricity coursing through her and she wanted more. Hermione clutched at Severus’ shoulders as they kissed, soft moans and sighs escaping her as his expert hands roamed her back through the silk of her shirt and suddenly they were apart, his arms holding her away from him. _Oh no. What have I done?_ She thought as they stared at each other for what felt like forever, neither one speaking.

“Hermione, I-I…shouldn’t have….this is wrong…I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything. I kissed you Severus. It is I who should be sorry.”

“I should have stopped it as soon as it happened. You’re upset and…” Hermione silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“Please. I am a grown woman. I made the choice to kiss you, and yes it was wrong. I am married to someone else and though I find myself immensely attracted to you, that doesn’t undo 10 years.” She picked herself up off the ground and smoothed her skirt.

“Let me walk you back to your quarters at least.”

“I think it is best that I walk there alone Severus. I need to think and I think it is best that I do that alone. Besides, Ron may call on the floo and I should probably be there for that.” Severus didn’t argue. Just nodded and waived away their picnic with a flick of his wand. “And I think it’s best we don’t spend more time together right now. I need to sort myself out and I need to speak to my husband. I will see you tomorrow.”

Hermione all but ran back to the castle, not daring herself to look back. Her lips still tingled from where his tongue had caressed them, her skin still felt flushed from his touch, and she felt a throbbing in her centre that she had never really experienced before. She reached her quarters and all but yelled the password as she threw herself through the passageway. Crookshanks eyed her wearily as she kicked her shoes off and rushed over to the fireplace. Throwing floo powder into it, she knealt and stuck her head in the fire. “Ronald Weasley!” She said clearly into the flames. Hermione felt the uneasy feeling of her head travelling through space while her body was still firmly planted on the floor and as suddenly as it started, it stopped and she was looking out on her flat. Ron was sprawled on the couch with a beer watching Quidditch on their wizarding telescreen. “Ron!” He jumped up and ran to the fireplace.

“’Mione?” He questioned wide eyed as he looked at his wife’s head in the flames. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, it’s fine I just…wait…were you supposed to have practice today?” She questioned.

“I was but I decided to blow it off so I could relax. What’s up love?” Hermione felt her blood boil.

“Did you just say you blew off a practice so you could relax? Yet all those times I asked you to do that you said you couldn’t because it would cause you to lose games?” She felt her body tensing in anger and indignation.

“Relax babe, I’m sorry I didn’t go on your date weekend or whatever, but that was an important practice!”

“So you didn’t go to practice and yet you still didn’t think to send me an owl to see how my first night away from you and back at Hogwarts was?”

“Again, babe just relax you haven’t even been gone 2 days yet. Let a guy miss ya first before you freak out that he isn’t checking in enough yeah?”

Hermione felt the tears pricking her eyes again and she blinked them away. “I’ll have you know everyone was very excited for me to be here and made me feel very welcome. Especially Severus.” That got Ron’s attention.

“Severus? You’re on a first name with Snape? The old bat? You sure you haven’t been confunded?” He laughed and Hermione realized she felt not love but distaste for the man she called her husband.

“Yes. I am on a first name with the man that almost died for all wizard kind and whose life I saved after he had his throat ripped out by Nagini. Merlin’s beard Ronald do you have to be so crass? You know what? I regret making this call already. I’m going to go. Enjoy your relaxation.” And with that she pulled her head from the fire leaving behind a bewildered Ron, mouth wide open. She waited the obligatory 30 seconds to see if he would call back and apologize but he never did. Crookshanks meowed and climbed into her lap as she sat in front of the fireplace and sobbed. “Oh Crooks, how did I never realize? How did I never see this before? Ronald and I are just so incredibly different!” The half-kneazle nuzzled her and allowed her to sob into his soft fur until she fell asleep in front of the fire.

 

* * *

 

               

“Hermione?” She woke up to the sound of her name, blurry eyed at first and then suddenly instantly aware of a presence in her quarters. Wand raised she sprung to her feet.

                “Who’s there? Show yourself!” Severus stepped into the light more with his hands up in a defensive position. Hermione lowered her wand. “Severus? What in Merlin’s name are you doing in my quarters?”

                “I was concerned about you. After you ran away from me this afternoon I couldn’t stop thinking about everything you said, not to mention what we did.”

                “Are you here to apologize again? That could have waited til morning and definitely didn’t require this kind of invasion of privacy Severus.” She didn’t mean to sound so harsh, especially when it wasn’t him she was mad at.

                “No, Hermione that isn’t why I was here. I was going to say I was concerned and when you never came down to the staff room for dinner, I thought perhaps you had the house elves send something to your room, but when I went down to the kitchens they said they had no order from you.”

                “Did it not occur to you that perhaps I just wasn’t hungry?” She said even-toned. She still didn’t want to be rude, but entering her private chambers without consent, especially when she was as much of a mess as she was, was crossing a very thick line.

                “I did think that yes. I waited another two hours and checked again and they still hadn’t heard from you and no one had seen you. I called you by floo and saw you crumpled on the floor and I thought something bad had happened to you. I would never have invaded your privacy otherwise. Please forgive my intrusion. Now that I know you’re okay I’ll just go.” Severus turned around and began to walk towards the exit.

                “Severus, wait.” Hermione called out. “I’m sorry I was being so harsh, you were only checking on me. I should be thankful you cared enough to do that. Please, come back, have a seat. I’ll make us some tea.” He nodded and took a seat on the couch while Hermione conjured a tea service for them both.

                “I like what you’ve done with these chambers Hermione. You have a gift for design.”

                “Thank you Severus. Do you take anything in your tea? Or black like coffee?”

                “Black thank you.” Hermione settled down beside him and set their teas on the coffee table. “I was very concerned when I saw you laying there like that. Are you okay? Did something happen?”

                Hermione sighed. “I flooed Ronald.” Severus set his tea down and turned to focus on her. “He was just laying on our couch watching Quidditch and drinking beer. He skipped practice for that. He wouldn’t even skip practice to spend a weekend away with me in a bed and breakfast the weekend before I came here.”

                “Oh, Hermione that must have been hurtful, I’m so sorry.”

                “Yes, well that’s not all. When I asked him why he hadn’t thought to send an owl to see how my first night was, he told me I have to give him a chance to miss me. I hadn’t been gone long enough apparently. Then he was more interested in the fact that I was on a first name basis with you than the fact everyone welcomed me with open arms. He couldn’t have cared less.” Hermione stared into her tea.

                Severus moved closer and put his arm around Hermione’s shoulders. “He doesn’t know what he is missing out on by not paying attention to you Hermione. How he ever landed a woman like you for this long in the first place…not the point…how are you feeling now? You must be sore from falling asleep on the floor like that. How did that even happen Love?”

                “I came out of the floo and broke down. I realized I am not in love with my husband and that in that moment I didn’t even like him. I just sobbed and cuddled with Crooks and I must have fallen asleep there. Come to think of it, I am quite sore.” Hermione rolled her neck back and forth trying to relieve the kinks. Suddenly she felt herself being scooped up and placed between Severus’ legs and his strong hands were massaging her shoulders as Crookshanks eyed them both from his basket.

                “Can I be honest with you about something Hermione?” Severus asked and she could hear a hint of nervousness in his tone. She turned her head to look up at him.

                “Of course. What is it Severus?”

                “Since we walked up to the castle together yesterday I have felt this inexplicable pull towards you. I honestly thought it may have been because of a bond that formed when you saved my life. I paid it no mind at first. Then we had dinner together, and imbibed together and I saw a laid back, albeit drunk, side of you that was just…beautiful. Your laugh, your smile, your presence. I think I started to feel something for you right then and there. Then today, talking with you, getting to know you, hearing the sadness in your voice when you talked about your marriage, I knew it wasn’t just a magical bond. There was more than that there. There was something about you that made me want to know more and when the thing with your thoughts entering my mind without my using legilimency happened….Hermione that has never before happened to me.” Severus paused and Hermione turned around so she was facing him completely. He rested his hands back on her shoulders. “And then, you kissed me. It was like nothing I have ever experienced with anyone before. I have spent time with women over the years, been intimate with them, and not a single one has sent an electrical charge through me like that with just a kiss. It threw me off and scared me at the same time, especially because I know you are married.”

                Hermione brought her hands up to either side of his face and rested her forehead against his. “What if there was no Ronald?” She whispered barely an inch from his lips.

                “Then I wouldn’t have stopped you from continuing to kiss me under that tree and we would be having a very different conversation right now.”

                “What conversation would we be having Severus?” She was still whispering and could feel the heat radiating between them from the proximity.

                “One that wouldn’t be including a whole lot of talking, Hermione.” She flushed and squeezed her legs together. Severus sighed. “But there is a Ronald. And I don’t want to come between anyone’s marriage.”

                “Do I not get a say? Am I not allowed to do what I want?” She was peering right into his eyes now, their noses practically touching. “And what if I told you that what I want, is you?”

                “How can you know that after only 2 days when you’ve been married for almost a decade? How do you know this isn’t just lust and then you will see Weasley and forget all about me? You forget how much I stand to get hurt here. I don’t want to live through another Lily and James in my lifetime.”

                “If you don’t want this, why are you still in my chambers? You came to find out if I was okay. I clearly am fine and yet, you are still here.”

                Severus closed his eyes and smoothed his hands down Hermione’s back, stopping at the hemline of her shirt. He used his thumbs to dip just under the edge of the fabric and she shivered. “I never said I don’t want this Hermione. I’m just trying to do the right thing.”

                “Are you Slytherin or Gryffindor Headmaster?” She teased, arching her back slightly, enjoying the barely there touch of his thumbs on her skin.

                “Fuck it, you’re right. I’m a Slytherin and we go after what we want.” Severus scooped her up and placed her on his lap, straddling him with his hands holding her bottom. “What about you? Gryffindor’s princess?”

                “I never told anyone this, but the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but given my blood status felt I would be safer in Gryffindor.”

                “Mmm, so you were a snake in the lion’s den were you?” His voice was almost a purr and it made her skin cover in gooseflesh.

                “Yes.” She threw her head back exposing the length of her neck. “And I know what I want. I want you Severus Snape.”

 

               

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Lies and Men**

**Chapter 3**

                Hermione awoke the next morning feeling both exhilarated and horrifically guilty. She had allowed another man to kiss her, touch her and make love to her despite having taken vows to Ron, and worse, was the fact that she was still entangled in his arms. She lay still and recounted the memories of the night before.

                _“Are you positive you want to do this Hermione?” Severus asked. She looked deep into his eyes and nodded slowly. “You realize it can’t be taken back once it happens?” This earned him an eye roll._

_“Yes Severus. I am quite aware of the fact that once something is done it cannot be undone. Especially having been a part of smashing all of the Ministry time turners in fifth year.” She smirked at him then and brought her fingers to the top button of her blouse and began slowly undoing it. His eyes went to the expanse of skin slowly being exposed to him. Hermione noticed his eyes darken more than she had thought possible as they were already practically black to begin with and she felt his hands tighten their grip on her ass._

_“Well, I definitely have no doubts about what house you should have been in now.” Severus said as he leaned in and gently nibbled the pulse point just below Hermione’s ear, eliciting a gasp from the brunette. “I always had a feeling you were too good for Gryffindor.” She had undone her shirt and allowed it to fall open exposing the lace bra she had selected earlier that morning. Severus allowed himself a moment to take in the sight that was an almost topless Hermione, straddling him, skirt hitched up, wearing thigh high stockings and chest heaving with every breath she took, clearly enjoying his ministrations on her neck._

_“Severus?” She said quietly, almost panting._

_“Yes, Love?” His lips brushed against her throat as he spoke._

_“Could we perhaps move this into my bedroom?” She could feel her cheeks burning and knew there was a blush creeping across them._

_Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked. Without saying a word, he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her down the hallway._

                “Good morning, Love.” Severus’ voice snapped Hermione out of her reverie and back to the reality that was them still in bed, still very naked, and with that realization came more guilt. She turned in his arms so their noses were barely an inch from each other.

                “Good morning, Severus. Did you sleep well?” She knew she sounded formal but she didn’t know how one navigated the morning after conversation. She had only ever slept with Ron before now.

                “Very well.” He moved his hand so it rested on her hip and began tracing lazy circles with his fingers. Hermione felt her pulse quicken at his touch and it only served to confuse her more, since she had never really felt this way with her own husband. She had enjoyed the sex they had, but she now had the shocking realization that there was always something missing. A something, it turned out, she had with Severus. “You seem a million miles away this morning Hermione.” His tone was concerned and he propped himself on one elbow so he could see her better.

                “No, no, I was just thinking.”

                “Thinking?” He frowned. “I hope it isn’t that last night was a bad idea?”

                “I wasn’t thinking that at all Severus.” Hermione reached out and stroked his cheek. “I was actually thinking I finally realized what was lacking these past ten years.”

                “And what is that?”

                “Passion.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

                As the next few weeks rolled on, and school recommenced, Hermione felt herself changing. She had removed the blonde highlights that Ron had loved and she herself despised, going for a dark auburn with an almost black ombre at the bottom. She began wearing things that made her feel sexy and whatever colour she pleased, including Slytherin green. Instead of living in baggy quidditch hoodies like Ron had liked, she wore tailored jeans with high heels when she wasn’t teaching and blouses with skirts or slacks when she was. She traded her peach lipgloss for red, subtle makeup for smoky. Hermione looked every bit the high class Hogwarts deputy head, and next to Severus they made quite a powerful statement. They hid their personal relationship well however and used secret passageways, cloaking spells, and complicated wards when they spent time in each other’s chambers. The only time they had ever been seen publicly together alone, was when Severus took her out to dinner for her birthday, and even then they apparated to a far off muggle community and went to a muggle restaurant to avoid being seen.

                “I must say, I much prefer this look to the blonde you came in here with two months ago.” Severus said as he twirled one of Hermione’s bouncy curls in his fingers. She almost never wore it straight anymore.  They were sitting on her couch in front of a roaring fire and drinking elf-made wine.

                “I’m glad. I hated that colour.” She replied as she sipped her wine.

                “Why did you have it then? Never mind, I can fathom a guess. Ronald?” His voice carried a note of disdain as he spoke the name of Hermione’s husband.

                “Yes. He said he thought it would suit me. Just goes to show how little he actually knew me.”

                Severus stroked his thumb across Hermione’s lower lip and her eyes fluttered closed. “Clearly he never realized what he had. Had I been the one to marry you, I would have worshipped you for the woman you are, not tried to change you.”

                “You already do worship me Severus.” Hermione replied reveling in the sensation of his proximity.

                “You have no idea yet, Love. One day. When you are mine and mine alone.”

                Hermione opened her eyes and looked into his dark obsidian orbs. “Is that what you want? For me to be yours? To surrender myself to you?”

                “Yes. There are a good many things I would love to teach you. To experience with you.” He sipped his wine. “But until you are free to be mine and mine alone, I am taking that which I can and that which you have offered me for now.”

                Hermione contemplated his words as she sipped her wine…what did he mean that there were things he wanted to teach her? She had to admit she was aroused just by the thought alone. Before she could inquire as to what that might entail, there was the sound of what was unmistakably floo fire, and she almost threw her wine.  It would be Ron and she knew it…how was she to explain sitting in her chambers having wine with Severus of all people?! Severus flung himself to the other end of the couch away from her and vanished their wine glasses while conjuring what looked like a thousand rolls of parchment. She would have grinned at his resourcefulness if she wasn’t freaking out inside. Ron never visited. He barely even owled! In the past month he had owled her twice. Once to wish her luck on her first day teaching classes, and the other to let her know he would be busier now that the official training season had started. Hermione looked down at her outfit. She was wearing black skin tight skinny jeans with a flowy crimson coloured tank that was practically backless. Ronald was not going to like this.

                “Hey Love! I thought I would come and surprise you!” Ronald exclaimed as he jumped out of the floo into her living room, holding what appeared to be flowers. His face went from a smile to a grimace as soon as he spotted Severus. “What is HE doing in YOUR chambers Hermione?” He was going red in the face and she suddenly felt like a bucket of cold water had been dunked over her head.

                “We were marking some papers and Hermione wanted to double check a fact in one of her books so we came down here to get it.” Severus answered. Hermione inwardly thanked him because she wasn’t sure what she would have said.

                “I asked my wife.” Ronald answered back before stepping closer to Hermione and looking her over. “You look…different.” He scrunched his nose as he often did when she began talking about anything he considered boring or didn’t like.

                “Well, Hermione I am going to head back to our office with these.” He gestured with the scrolls, and turned to walk out.

                “Just leave mine on my desk Severus, thank you.” She could hear a slight waver in her voice and her mouth was bone dry. She hoped she didn’t sound as freaked out as she felt. “What are you doing here Ronald?” Hermione asked quietly finally turning fully to face her husband.

                “Should I perhaps ask you the same thing?” He crossed his arms across his chest after vanishing the flowers he had in his hand.  “What was the bat doing in your private chambers Hermione?”

                “I’m pretty sure we covered that Ronald.” She replied, mimicking his stance.

                “And what the hell have you done to your hair? And why are you dressed so…so…”

                “So, what Ronald?” She interjected. This was not going well at all.

                “So, fancy and kind of…slutty!” He raised his voice at the end and thrust his hands towards her as a means of emphatically pointing to her outfit.

“Excuse me?!” Hermione raised her voice right back taking a step toward her husband. Her fists were balled up in anger despite her arms still being tightly crossed across her chest. “How DARE you Ronald Bilious Weasley!” He cowered slightly under her anger but didn’t totally back down.

                “You never dressed this way at home or even going to the office! And what happened to the blonde? Why do you look like…like…a VAMPIRE?!” He almost spat the word. She knew what he was implying. That she had done this for Severus.

                “I happen to like my hair this colour Ronald…and in fact I hated that stupid blonde and only wore it because you said you liked it! As for how I am dressed, I happen to like my outfit. I’m sorry it isn’t your old quidditch sweaters and baggy jeans that made it look like I had the figure of a teenage boy!” They were barely inches from each other, both red faced and fuming. “Now. Are you going to tell me why you showed up here like this? You barely even owl and now you’re popping in?”

                “Merlin’s beard Hermione! You act like you don’t want your own husband here! And what? You don’t even remember your own birthday now?” Her mouth opened and closed three times before she could find words to reply to him.

                “Ronald…” She started slowly. “What day do you think it is today?”

                “September 29. Your birthday. I think I would know my own wife’s birthday.” Hermione couldn’t help the tears welling up in her eyes now. She wasn’t sure if it was anger or sadness causing them, and really she didn’t care.

                “Ronald….my birthday was ten days ago. The 19th.” Now it was his turn to look like a fish out of water.

                “You’re sure?”

                “Yes, I am pretty sure I know what day I was born Ron. The fact that you don’t after ten years together is utterly shocking to me however. How did you manage every other year?” She watched him hang his head in shame. “Let me fucking guess...Harry?” He nodded. “Go figure. And where was Harry ten days ago that he forgot to remind you of your own wife’s birthday?”

                “H-he took off from work and went to the Caribbean with Ginny.” Hermione didn’t know whether to laugh at the situation and the ridiculousness of it, cry because it proved once more how little Ron bothered to know or care about anything to do with her, or start throwing things because she was so angry at the man standing in front of her.

                “So let me get this straight. You come here unannounced, then proceed to freak out in front of my colleague and accuse us of wrongdoing…” -she knew she didn’t really have a right to be indignant over that when he was right to be skeptical- “And the whole reason is, because you wanted to bring me flowers for a birthday you didn’t even know passed almost two whole weeks ago now?” Ron nodded sheepishly. “Flowers you have since vanished?” He nodded again. “Get out Ronald. Go home.” Her voice was eerily steady despite the fact she was feeling anything but.

                “But I-“ He attempted to argue and Hermione held up her hand and tuned away.

                “No buts. Just go. I need some time and space. I think it’s best we don’t see one another until the Christmas Holiday when I come home for the break.”

                “Are you-“ Ron stopped as if he couldn’t even form the words.

                “Am I what? Leaving you?” Once again Ronald nodded.

                “I am asking for a break. Time to think things through. That is not the same as leaving you.”

                “But Hermione, we have been together for ten years! What the hell is there to think about? We’re married! We were fine before you left to come here. Maybe you should come back home.”

                “Am I not allowed to decide if I am happy the way things are? Am I not allowed time to think about what I want from you? I do not need or want to come home, and if you thought things were fine, it goes to show how little you paid attention.”

                “Well, I suppose yes you are allowed that, I just didn’t realize you were unhappy enough to need time away from me to ‘think’” He did the air quotes as he spoke.

                “How could you not realize? How could you possibly think I was happy living in your shadow? Professional Quidditch star? I wanted to be alongside you and I ended up sitting around by myself most of the time. I came second all the time. I wanted a family, I wanted to travel, I wanted to experience things with you and instead if it didn’t revolve around the Quidditch pitch it didn’t matter.”

                “A-a family? B-but I thought we decided it wasn’t time?”

                “We decided? No. You decided. It wasn’t a good time in your career. I wanted children from the time we got married!”

                “We can have a family if that’s what you want!”

                “I don’t want to have a child just to try and FIX us!” They were yelling at each other and both had tears streaming down their faces. “Ronald just respect my wishes and give me until Christmas to figure this out please. That is all I ask.”

                “Fine. I’ll see you over the holidays then.” He wiped his face with the back of his hand, turned on his heel and flooed himself back home. Hermione felt terrible. She knew she needed to figure this out and decide whether she even still loved Ron, let alone wanted to be married to him. Add to that the issue of her feelings for Severus and she was stuck in a hell of her own creation. For the second time since taking up the post at Hogwarts she collapsed in front of her fireplace and sobbed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

                The next morning Hermione woke early and took a long soak in her Jacuzzi, thankfully it was a Saturday so she didn’t have classes. She had managed to pick herself up off the floor and make her way to bed, but she cried herself to sleep all the same. She couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling that she had destroyed her husband last night. He may have been clueless and unromantic but she knew in his own way he loved her, she just wasn’t sure she still loved him as anything more than a friend. Then there was Severus. He was romantic, attentive and passionate. They had conversations about what was going on in the world, both wizard and muggle, and he was just as well read as she if not more. They could discuss the fine points of potion making and both become positively giddy with excitement. In short, they clicked. Hermione also had to admit that the sex was more than just good. It was amazing, mind-blowing, earth shattering even and she had a sneaking suspicion she hadn’t even experienced half of what he was capable of. His comments from the night before rang in her ears as if he had just spoken them. _There are a good many things I would love to teach you. To experience with you._ If she was honest with herself, she was dying to know what those things were. She had tipped her head back against the headrest of the tub, when she sensed a presence and slowly opened her eyes. A silvery doe was waiting patiently in the doorway.

                “I assume there is a message you are waiting to give me. Go ahead.”  Severus’ voice came from the doe moments later.

                “Hermione, I hope you don’t see this as an intrusion. I wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay. I have coffee and breakfast coming to our office this morning if you want to avoid the Great Hall. I also thought you might need to talk.”

                She smiled in spite of herself. He really was thoughtful. She flicked her wand and conjured her patronus. “Yes Severus, I would love that. I’m just in the bath but I will be up shortly.” Another flick and the otter was on its way to deliver her message.  Hermione slowly stood, evanescoed the water away and quickly toweled off. Given everything that happened last night, she just wanted to be casual and threw her hair up in a messy bun with a few face framing tendrils escaping, minimal makeup, a t-shirt with a muggle band logo on it, and the skin tight jeans from the night before. On her way out the door she opted for a pair of polka dot flats instead of her usual heels, and cast a quick vanishing spell over herself. It wasn’t really necessary as she was going to her own office anyway, but she wasn’t sure she was comfortable with the student body seeing her quite this casual.

                Upon entering the office, the very welcome smell of coffee and bacon assailed her nostrils and she inhaled deeply.

                “Thank you for inviting me to breakfast.” She said as she approached the bistro table where Severus was sitting. He looked like he had seen a ghost and jumped a little when she spoke. It was then that she remembered she had vanished herself! Tapping her head gently with the tip of her wand, she reappeared laughing at the very surprised Severus.

                “Well, no one can say you don’t make an entrance Miss Granger.” He said winking. It did things to her when he called her that and he knew it. She narrowed her eyes at him and pouted jokingly. “Why were you vanished anyway? You scared the hell out of me!”

                “Funny, I would have expected you to be constantly vigilant.” She smirked. “If you haven’t noticed I am dressed far too casually for students to see so I just decided to be invisible.” She reached for a piece of buttered toast.

                “I must say, I like this look on you Hermione.” She quirked her eyebrow at him. “No really, I do. Casual is good sometimes.” He paused and took in the band logo on her shirt. “I didn’t take you for a Nine Inch Nails fan!”

                Hermione almost choked on her toast. “I didn’t expect you to recognize a muggle band!”

                “I like lots of muggle music. I just never would have pegged you for an industrial girl that’s all.”

                “I like a little of everything, but I think Trent Reznor is a genius.”

                “I don’t disagree with you, Love.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Seriously though, how are you doing after last night? I wanted to go back to your chambers after I caught word that he had left, but I figured you might need some space.”

                “Thank you. You figured right. It was awful…there was a lot of yelling and he told me he thought I resembled a vampire…clearly alluding to the idea that I’ve changed my appearance for you…in the end I think I may have broken his heart. I feel terrible Severus.”

                Severus reached across the table and stroked her hand with his thumb. “Why do you think you broke his heart?”

                Hermione took a deep breath. “Well…first I got upset because of his showing up completely unannounced and catching me off guard, though I don’t know that I really have the right to that. Which, as it turns out, he did because he thought my birthday was yesterday.”

                “But it was-“

                “The 19th, yes. And of all people who should know that it should have been him. Apparently this is the first year Harry has been away and unable to issue a reminder. Then I told him I was unhappy being in his shadow, that unless it involves a Quidditch pitch he isn’t interested, and that…” She paused. Should she tell Severus about the comment she had made about wanting a family?

                “And that what?”

                “Well…that I had desired a family and because he decided it wasn’t the right timing we didn’t. Then he tried to tell me we could have one, as if it would somehow fix us.” She paused. “It was really terrible Severus. He was crying, I was crying and finally I just told him to leave and to give me space until the Christmas holiday when I go home over the break.”

                “Merlin, Hermione that really does sound awful.” Severus paused to chew and swallow a bite of his breakfast and she couldn’t help noticing how pensive he looked.

                “What are you thinking Severus?” She questioned.

                “Well, I suppose I’m just wondering what you plan to say when you return to him in December.” Hermione paused in her own chewing and placed her toast back down on her plate.

                “I don’t know Severus. I feel so incredibly guilty for sneaking around behind his back and I-“ She paused. She knew what she was feeling but she wasn’t sure she was ready for him to know. “I really enjoy the time you and I spend together. For the first time in my life I feel like everything I want is in front of me, but then I think of Ronald and the vows we took and the guilt almost overwhelms me.” Severus was looking deep into her eyes and it seemed a very long time before he spoke.

                “Hermione, I don’t want your decision to be  solely based on any of the things I am about to say, but I think I need to say them.” He paused, continuing to gently stroke her hand in circles with his thumb. Hermione’s heart began to pound with nervousness but she just slowly nodded. Waiting to hear what it was he had to say. “I have never been in this situation before. I have never entered into a relationship with someone who belonged to another, primarily because I do not like to share, but also because I never wanted to know what it felt like to not be chosen in the end. You changed that.” She hung her head, ashamed. She had turned him into someone he wasn’t! “Look up, Love and please let me finish. I don’t mean it the way you must be thinking.” Hermione brought her chocolate brown orbs level with his obsidian depths and nodded for him to continue. “You changed that because you were worth taking the risk for. You still are worth it, but I feel that I need to tip my hand and give you all the information if you are to make a decision. Even if that decision is not to leave Ronald, I have to know I tried.” He paused and took a sip of his coffee. Hermione had never been more nervous except for during her NEWT exams, and even that did not compare to this. She remained quiet and waited for him to continue. “ I have developed incredibly deep feelings for you since that first night we spent together. I can’t imagine a day spent not in your presence. I am willing to admit that I find myself completely in love with you.” Hermione blinked in surprise but let him keep talking as he had requested she listen til the end. “That being said, if you feel the same way I need you to know something. I have some very particular tastes that I haven’t apprised you of yet. Do you know anything about the BDSM community?” Hermione had chosen that moment to sip her coffee and the result was an awful lot of coughing and spluttering.

                “I have yes.” She managed once she was in control of herself again.

                “What do you know?”

                “I know that it stands for the different primary dynamics. Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and submission, Sadism and Masochism. I don’t know this from practical experience or anything though Severus, I-“ She paused, she was about to fully admit her lack of experience, “I read about it on the muggle internet. I’ve never, well, before you anyway, been with anyone besides Ronald and he is, I believe the term is vanilla?” Severus stifled a chuckle. She was adorable when she was both being her typical booksmart, Hermione Granger self, and clearly completely flustered by the topic.

                “Yes, Hermione you’re right. So if I said I was a Dominant you would understand?”

                “Yes, Severus I understand. I actually had some suspicions based on some of the things you have said as well as how in control you seem in bed. Before you ask, it doesn’t bother me.”

                “Would you be willing to submit yourself to me? I would never ask you to change who you are at your very core, and this is, of course assuming that your plan is to leave Ron. As I said before I know you could decide to try and make it work with your husband, but I wanted to tell you the truth and let you have the opportunity to make a more informed decision.”

                “I can tell you this, Severus, during my research I found that the act of submission fascinated me. I can be very hard headed and have had to be the leader all the time. It would be nice to hand the reigns over. That being said, I also want to tell you that I enjoy the lovemaking I have experienced with you and would not want that to disappear.” Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. “I also feel you should know that I have fallen for you as well and it both exhilarates and terrifies me.”

                “Why does it terrify you?” He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

                “Because I know that in order to truly give myself to you I have to break someone else’s heart, because you embody everything I want in a man and because…well…because this is all new territory for me.”

                “Those are valid reasons Hermione. I don’t expect you to decide anything right now. I just wanted to tell you this so if you did decide to choose me, you would know what you are getting yourself into.” Their meals were long done so Severus vanished the dishes and the bistro table and instead conjured a comfortable oversized chair and sat back down in it, beckoning Hermione to come and curl up with him. “I think though, that until you have made your decision, we should stop making love. I don’t want to be a source of guilt for you or confuse your emotions further. You need to take the time to figure out what exactly you want.”

                “While I don’t disagree with that Severus, how am I to live in the same castle with you and not be with you? Share an office with you and not be tempted to kneel under your desk and take you in my mouth? Know the password to your chambers and not want to sneak in wearing nothing but a smile?” Hermione could feel him hardening against her ass as she was sitting partially in his lap. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his ear and whispered, “still want to cease our love making?”

                “Hermione, Love, I am not doing this to punish either of us, though believe me it is a punishment for me. I am doing it because I don’t want to win you because I have the advantage of physically being here when he is not. Take your time, decide what will make you happy. You, not me or Ronald, only think about yourself and when you know what you want come tell me.” She pouted and made a mock sad face before kissing him soundly on the lips.

                “I will think about everything and you will be the first to know, but for now can we spend the afternoon like this? I happen to know we don’t have any head duties today.”

                “That sounds like the perfect way to spend a Saturday if you ask me.” Severus said pressing a kiss to the top of Hermione’s head.


End file.
